


Jubiläum

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gut gelaunt ging Boerne zur Nachbarwohnung hinüber und klingelte.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubiläum

**Author's Note:**

> Hach ja, am 14.5. des letzten Jahres sah ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einen Münsteraner Tatort. Ich konnte mich damals nicht so sehr für diese Folge - Spargelzeit - begeistern und habe mich auch gefragt, was an diesem Team denn soo toll sein soll - Einige Tage später hatten sie mich dann. :D
> 
> Nun ja, dieser Jahrestag ist mir eine kleine Geschichte wert. ;)

Gut gelaunt ging Boerne zur Nachbarwohnung hinüber und klingelte.  
Thiel öffnete mit grummeligem Gesichtsausdruck. „Was wollen Sie, Boerne? Ich bin erst seit ein paar Minuten daheim und will jetzt in Ruhe meinen Feierabend genießen.“  
„Bestens gelaunt und freundlich wie immer, der Herr Nachbar.“  
„Boah, Boerne, sagen Sie einfach, was Sie wollen.“  
Er setzte ein Strahlen auf. „Thiel, wir kennen uns heute seit genau einem Jahr“  
„Aha, und?“, ertönte es mürrisch von seinem Gegenüber.  
Das war jetzt nicht ganz die Reaktion, die er sich erwünscht hatte. Dass Thiel ihm nicht vor Freude um den Hals fallen würde, war ihm klar gewesen, aber ein klein wenig mehr Begeisterung hätte er ja nun schon ganz schön gefunden ...  
„Nun ja, ich habe gedacht, dass ich Sie zu diesem ... erfreulichen Anlass drüben bei mir auf ein Glas Wein einlade.“  
Thiel prustete drauflos. „Erfreulicher Anlass? Ist das etwa Ihr Ernst, Boerne?“  
„Selbstverständlich ist das mein Ernst.“  
Thiel lachte nur noch stärker. „Erfreulicher Anlass ...”  
„Ich habe verstanden, Sie wollen meine Einladung nicht annehmen.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand rasch in seine Wohnung.  
Ein wenig gekränkt und traurig war er nun schon. Aber dann würde er sich den Wein jetzt halt alleine schmecken lassen, eigentlich war der ja sowieso viel zu gut und edel für Thiel.

Gerade wollte er das für Thiel vorgesehene Glas wegräumen, als es klingelte.  
„Thiel?” Mit dem hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Was möchten Sie?“  
Thiel räusperte sich kurz, dann setzte er ein leichtes Lächeln auf und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Ich habe uns Salzstangen mitgebracht.“


End file.
